


Viviendo un pasado Incierto

by EdsGui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdsGui/pseuds/EdsGui
Summary: ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo para evitar grandes calamidades, aun cuando eso signifique la perdida temporal de tu cordura, la aceptarías? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para salvar la vida de las personas que quieres? ¿Serías capaz de alterar todo una y otra vez para verlos felices, incluso si eso significa tu propia miseria?Harry nunca pensó que la guerra acabaría de esa forma y cuando un extraño le dé la oportunidad de alterar el pasado no lo pensará dos veces.Incluso si confunde su propio corazón en el camino.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. El final de la guerra puede ser el inicio de otra

**_Año 2004._ **

Harry no sabía muy bien que debía hacer en esos momentos.

Ron y Hermione estaban asustados, tanto como él cabe aclarar, y la verdad nadie en esa situación sabría cómo proceder. Entraron juntos al bar más cercano, uno lleno de muggles porque, lastimosamente, todo indicio de lugar con magia era rápidamente reportado a los oficiales y si algo así llegaba a ocurrir su mundo terminaría por destruirse más de la cuenta.

Hace unos años, justo después de la caída de Lord Voldemort en Gran Bretaña, había empezado todo; matanzas en cada clase social del mundo de los magos por la culpa, porque, aunque él y Hermione se esforzaran tanto en creer lo contrario, de los muggles de todas partes del mundo.

Algo extraño había ocurrido en esas fechas, al parecer las matanzas llevadas a cabo por los mortífagos despertaron la consciencia de los humanos no mágicos y después de un tiempo fue imposible borrar de sus mentes el hecho de que existía la magia y que los seres que la poseían eran un peligro para la especie.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que las cacerías habían empezado en todo el globo terráqueo, claro que el primer ministro muggle había intentado evitar todo; porque entre los no mágicos sin ningún parentesco con magos y brujas él era uno de los pocos que conocían de la existencia de su mundo; lastimosamente eso no había funcionado, el pueblo entró en pánico al pensar que los magos acabarían con los humanos y que tal poder de su parte sólo era un indicio de que la más grande guerra debía comenzar para salvar a la humanidad.

Harry no pensó que viviría otro momento como en 1998 que la guerra ocurrió, pero empezaba a creer que esta vez ni él ni nadie podrían evitar todo el desastre, al menos con Tom Riddle estaba escrito que alguno debía morir para salvar al mundo, pero la humanidad era más fuerte que los magos, porque, aunque no tuvieran magia tenían armas, tenían poder y avaricia y saber que ellos no podrían tener poder solo con desearlo les había calado muy hondo en su orgullo.

Al principio todo era normal, los tiempos de Voldemort pasaron y casi fueron olvidados por la gente, el cuerpo de Riddle fue enterrado en Azkaban lejos de la vista del mundo y Hogwarts y los demás colegios mágicos volvieron con las actividades como si todo mal nunca hubiera existido.

Era paz, la tan ansiada esperanza que por tanto tiempo estuvo en sus corazones y que de repente fue perturbada por la noticia de que el Decreto Internacional del Secreto ya no era tan secreto. El primer Ministro entró en pánico, sin detenerse a pensarlo, Kingsley intentó hacerle ver que no tenían motivos para temerles y que no era necesario actuar pues los magos nunca harían daño a los muggles, pero el hombre no creyó en sus palabras y, en secreto, empezó a tener encuentros con los demás países para erradicar a los magos.

Fue justo a principios de los 2000 que guardias uniformados de negro empezaron a transitar las calles con la excusa de que era para salvaguardar a los ciudadanos, se decía que con ayuda de Magos Pro-Sangrepura lograron crear una forma de saber quién era mago y quien no, y que, con esa tecnología la cual fue llamada “rastreador”, pudieron detectar la magia y saber a quién atacar.

Hermione había exclamado más de una vez que ese tipo de medidas iban en contra de los derechos humanos y que si seguían así significaba que no consideraban a los magos parte de la humanidad.

Ron sólo se alejó de su familia el día en que los Weasley se mudaron con ayuda de Harry a un sitio más alejado de los muggles y del peligro. Decidió unírseles porque, como la mayoría del mundo mágico, creía que Harry tendría una manera de acabar con la guerra y devolver la paz que sólo había durado dos años.

En esos momentos el trio de oro estaba en la mesa más alejada de la gente, buscando encontrar a otros refugiados y ver cómo podían resguardarlos de los rastreadores.

Harry y Ron eran los menos indicados para aparecer por las calles, Harry por haber sido una figura pública y ser todavía un héroe nacional, y Ron por ser de una familia sangre pura y no saber muy bien cómo comportarse en el mundo no mágico, Hermione era más discreta, ella misma le había echado un Glamour ** _(1)_** a Harry para cambiar su apariencia y que no fuera descubierto, también se encargaba de regañar a Ron cada vez que hacía algo muy propio de mago.

Pidieron algo sencillo para comer y esperaron a que los guardias pasaran por la avenida para poder marcharse.

\---¿Hacía donde deberíamos ir ahora? ---preguntó Hermione cabizbaja para no llamar la atención---. He oído que cerca de la mansión Malfoy hay refugiados, puede sonar increíble, pero Lucius deja que magos que no son sangre pura pasen el tiempo en sus territorios, he escuchado también que Irlanda está menos custodiada por el gobierno, ese sería un buen lugar para mandarlos.

Ella suspiró, hace unos meses decidió separarse de sus padres por segunda vez y dejarlos por fin en Australia con un obliviate que no sabía muy bien cuando desharía. Miró de soslayo a Ronald temiendo decir algo sobre la familia Weasley y su ahora hogar en Egipto, todos, incluso Percy y George, habían ido a parar ahí, Fleur y Bill habían ido a Rumania con Charlie para ser protegidos por lo que quedaba de los dragones.

Potter y Granger sabían que Ron la estaba pasando mal, tal como en el pleno ascenso de Lord Voldemort, temía que en cualquier momento le llegara una lechuza con la noticia de que Molly, Arthur o Ginny estaban en poder del gobierno egipcio, o que la bebé de Bill y Fleur, Victoire, había sido descubierta mostrando su magia accidental.

Harry hacía mucho que no veía a su familia, no visitaba a Teddy desde unos meses atrás cuando su rostro fue puesto en los carteles de Mago Registrado.

\---Cualquier lugar será bueno si podemos alejarnos de Gran Bretaña por un tiempo---tomó del agua que había pedido y dirigió su vista a la puerta en el momento en que oficiales pasaban para asegurarse de que nada extraño pasaba ahí---. Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Harry tenía el cabello rojizo, pero seguía manteniendo sus ojos verdes, era indudable que ahora el vivo reflejo de su madre, y hasta podría pasar por hermano de Ron.

Cuando los guardias empezaron a ir mesa por mesa con el aparato en sus manos fue cuando ellos decidieron salir, afuera no era muy distinto; el cielo parecía más gris y las calles estaban desoladas, producto del miedo de la gente de ser catalogado como mago.

Se cubrieron con las capuchas de sus sudaderas y prosiguieron intentando no llamar la atención.

En el justo momento en el que iban a cruzar una esquina para desaparecerse la alarma fue activada, guardias pasaron por ahí y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que correr, aparecerse sería más peligroso si su magia era rastreada hasta su escondite.

_Antes de irse Harry podía jurar que uno de los oficiales sonreía en su dirección y luego todo se volvió verde._

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque que Hermione visitó hace años junto a sus padres ellos terminaron apareciendo.

No era la primera vez que Granger los llevaba a esconderse ahí, ese, junto a las áreas rurales de El Valle de Godric, eran los sitios que más veces habían frecuentado en los últimos seis años.

Antes de siquiera ver bien cuan mal se encontraban por la repentina desaparición armas terminaron apuntándoles, los oficiales ya estaban listos para atacar en cuanto la señal de magos alrededor sonó.

****

**_Ni siquiera soltaron sus manos cuando Hermione decidió alejarse de ahí mediante otra desaparición._ **

* * *

Un grito ensordecedor salió de los labios de la castaña en el momento que vio a Ron caer desangrado en el suelo del bosque que ahora sí se encontraba desierto.

Harry buscó en su mochila lo más cercano a una poción cicatrizante y Hermione intentó conjurar algo que le ayudara a sanar heridas.

**_Pero, había un problema; Ron ni siquiera se movía, no se quejaba y parecía ido._ **

Fue duro hacerle ver a Hermione que ya no había que pudiera hacerse, que Weasley había perdido esa batalla y que mientras más pronto buscaran esconderse todo estaría bien.

Un entierro sencillo, Harry cavó la tumba y ella conjuró las flores, pusieron los hechizos protectores necesarios y pasaron ahí la noche.

Hermione no habló durante unos días, mantenía la bufanda que era antiguamente de Ron escondida dentro de su bolso y sólo se limitaba a mantenerse a salvo.

**_Solo eso quedaba, Ron había muerto y la guerra continuaba._ **

****


	2. El pasado no puede cambiarse, pero si mejorarse

Harry tosió un poco, más que todo por el frio del ambiente y por la reciente incomodidad en su garganta debido a este. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente de Ron.

Hermione no había hablado mucho al respecto, pasaba la mayor parte del día ayudándole a protegerse y a encontrar refugiados, ponía sus mejores hechizos para la protección del campamento y se aseguraba de que la guerra no afectara tanto a los damnificados que se iban encontrando en el camino. Ella no decía nada y Harry no quería mencionar nada, le bastaba con la mirada triste, vacía y roja; esto producto por las horas de llanto que, aunque ella se esforzara en ocultar eran notables, que Granger tenía apenas despertaba para hacerle retroceder en su intento por reconfortarla.

No es que Potter no sintiera dolor, Ronald era su mejor amigo, llevaban años conviviendo y que, de la noche a la mañana, él ya no estuviera para recordarles la calidez de estar en familia le afectaba mucho. Pero, es que Hermione estaba peor, el amor de su vida había muerto (porque, aunque no hubiera signos de comprometerse Harry sabía mejor que nadie cuanto se querían sus mejores amigos) y aún no tenían idea de cómo mencionárselo a Molly.

Ese era el principal problema, Molly, la segunda madre Harry y madre de Ron, ella era un caso delicado, no creía que pudiera afrontar la muerte de otro hijo, si cuando Fred murió ella junto a George hicieron duelo por más de un año, Arthur podría con eso, era el pilar de la familia y Harry sabía que él se mantendría fuerte para ser el soporte de su esposa. Pero, el tema le afectaría tanto como a Hermione.

Ella se encontraba durmiendo en la carpa que usaban para descansar luego de que Harry le exigiera que tomara unas horas de sueño por su mal semblante.

La luz de la noche no era tan cálida como recordaba, la luna en su mejor momento ya no le reconfortaba por la esperanza que podía transmitir. Era hasta…

**_Desesperante._ **

Harry se sentía exhausto, pese al abrigo, no sentía calor alguno, se recostó junto al árbol más cercano aspirando de todo el frio que la noche de ese 26 de enero podía darle. Mantuvo su varita a la vista, aquella que le pertenecía por elección.

No había sonidos por ahí, solo su respiración y la leve luz que había invocado para sobrellevar la temporada. Los animales estaban ocultos en la espesa nieve de los alrededores.

Pensó en Ron y en como su vida había terminado por un arma de muggles, en como la luz había escapado de sus ojos y en todo lo que sabía de los humanos ya no eran tan bueno como antes, alzó un poco la varita y sin terminar de decir las palabras fingió que hacía un lumos para despedirse adecuadamente.

Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco, ni siquiera podía hacer el encantamiento como era debido porque alertaría su presencia a los guardias.

Suspiró.

No quería molestar a Hermione, ella merecía descansar, aunque no llegara a dormir del todo, la luna se le hizo más triste que antes.

**_Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar el pasado nada de eso habría ocurrido._ **

Sintió algo removerse a su lado en la nieve. Alarmado se levantó e iluminó el lugar encontrándose con una mancha más de blanco. Aunque las manchas no tenían ojos.

Exhaló con fuerza. Sólo era una serpiente, pequeña; como de unos treinta y cinco centímetros, sin rastro de verse venenosa. Harry no podía evitarlo, pero le recordaba a la boa constrictor que liberó en el zoológico a la edad de diez años. Tal como uno de sus primeros indicios de magia, le llenaba de recuerdos de esos años que, pese haber sido malos por el trato que pasó en casa de los Dursley, también fueron los más solitarios aun cuando se encontraba con su familia consanguínea.

Negó lentamente, esos días ya habían pasado, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de esa familia y no tenía la intención de volvérselos a encontrar.

_“No deberías negar tu pasado, eso te hace quién eres”_ dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada, llena de dulzura la cual de alguna manera le recordó a su madre. Harry miró a la serpiente y ella lo miró también.

Potter estaba dudoso, era extraño todo eso de hablar con serpientes por la simple y llana razón de que había perdido la habilidad de hablar parsél desde que el horrocrux que tenía en su interior murió.

_¿Por qué de repente volvía a hablar lengua de las serpientes?_

_“No te asustes, Voldemort no ha vuelto”_ dijo ella con calidez, porque la voz era de mujer, pareciendo segura de sus palabras.

\--- _Pensé que los animales no debían entender lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico_ \--- ella no parecía agresiva por lo que se sentó a su lado.

_“Oh, te equivocas, no soy una serpiente cualquiera”_

\--- _Eso ya lo vi_ \--- exhaló.

_“Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer”_

Harry rio.

_\---¿Eres muy poderosa?_ \--- sólo sacaba un tema de conversación para no preocuparse de más, no quería despertar a Hermione.

_“Demasiado, podría hacer tus sueños realidad si quisiera. Aunque eso es algo para lo que debemos estar de acuerdo”_

_\---¿Enserio? ¿Toda clase de sueño?_ \---era vaga la esperanza, pero no pudo recordar algo.

_“Incluso podría traer a tu amigo a la vida si eso quisieras”_

Harry se atragantó con saliva.

_¿Cómo sabía ella…?_

_“Sé muchas cosas, es mi deber saberlas”_

\--- _Es imposible revivir a alguien---_ no quería decir esas palabras, pero era mejor terminar de romper sus ilusiones antes de hacerse más daño.

_“Te equivocas, sí, hay una forma”_ Él no quería creer en sus palabras, pero, no pudo evitarlo.

\---… _¿Cuál?_

_“Volver en el tiempo”_

Suspiró.

\--- _Los giratiempos fueron destruidos, ya no hay manera de retroceder._

_“No me refería a un giratiempo, sino a algo mucho más poderoso”_ Nadie habló por unos segundos _“Voluntad”_

_\---¿Crees que de verdad hay manera de evitar todo?_

_“Sólo haz un trato conmigo y lo descubrirás”_

_\---¿Qué clase de trato?_

_“Eso lo diré luego… ¿Aceptas?”_

Harry asintió y ella lo mordió en la muñeca.

**_Y todo se volvió negro._ **

* * *

**Año 2004**

Harry respiró fuertemente, se sentía exhausto y un poco mareado, tal como la primera vez que hizo una aparición. Miró a todos lados y le sorprendió lo que veía.

Estaba sentado en un bar muggle junto a Hermione y… Ron.

\---He oído que cerca de la mansión Malfoy hay refugiados, puede sonar increíble, pero Lucius deja que magos que no son sangre pura pasen el tiempo en sus territorios, he escuchado también que Irlanda está menos custodiada por el gobierno, ese sería un buen lugar para mandarlos--- Granger terminó de hablar en voz baja, cuidando de que nadie los escuchara. Ella suspiró.

_¿Estaba escuchando bien? Recordaba esa conversación, fue justo el día que…_

Harry se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Ron de la muñeca.

\---Debemos irnos--- lo halaba intentando no hacer escandalo para no llamar más la atención.

\---¿Qué?

\---Escúchenme, debemos irnos ahora---no tenía idea de cómo explicarles que si los llegaban a ver lo oficiales Ron moriría.

\---Harry no...--- Hermione les seguía de cerca, en cuanto pudo sacarlos del bar los llevó a un callejón. Agarró su mano también y decidió aparecerse en el lugar de su ultimo campamento.

* * *

Aspiró con fuerza y sonrió al ver que no había oficiales esperándoles en el bosque.

Se sentía feliz.

\---¡¿Harry, puedes explicarme qué fue eso?! ---exclamó Hermione y él ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad, revisaba a Ron buscando algún indicio de herida en su cuerpo y, cuando no encontró nada, lo abrazó con fuerza.

\---Oye ¿Que tienes? --- Ronald también estaba extrañado, un poco ruborizado de que Harry le hubiera levantado la camisa sin previo aviso frente a Hermione y mirándola a ella en busca de ayuda.

\---Harry…

Y él no respondió.


	3. Lo que pasa una vez pasará otra

_La verdad, Harry hacía mucho que no se sentía tan calmado._

No sabía como, pero las palabras de esa serpiente habían sido ciertas, Ron había vuelto a la vida y por un tiempo pensó que ya no tendría de que preocuparse.

Vamos, que nunca pensó en tener la oportunidad de cambiar sus errores y progresar sabiendo acerca de lo que pasaría. Era irreal.

 ** _Y era por eso que no debía confiarse_**.

El tema de Ron había sido cancelado, olvidado para su beneficio y sin más preguntas de parte de sus amigos sobre su extraño actuar tan de repente. Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros cuando Harry se negó a contar más sobre su actitud, Weasley estaba menos ruborizado, pero igual de atento que su mejor amiga en cuanto a sus explicaciones.

Esa noche del 26 de enero era menos triste de lo que recordaba, la calidez seguía en su cuerpo y no creía poder sentirse más tranquilo en esos momentos.

_**Lástima que hay cosas que deben ocurrir.** _

Un quejido lastimero sonó con gran fuerza cerca del campamento, un alarido lleno de dolor que les hizo despertarse y ponerse a buscar a la fuente del ruido, Potter sabía que no debían acercarse mucho, que podía ser una trampa, porque el sonido no era del todo humano, pero no pudo parar al par con sus ansias de investigar.

_Tal vez debió insistir más al respecto sobre ignorar el ruido._

Lo que encontraron fue un dragón, un Colacuerno Húngaro blanco, lleno de heridas de lo que parecían armas blancas, aunque debían ser más poderosas de las que conocían para poder traspasar la piel de esos animales, los tres estaban cabizbajos, intentando no alarmar al animal con su presencia, Hermione estaba más alejada de él, por su gran temor al fuego infernal y al gran tamaño de éste.

Harry susurró algo sobre que mejor se alejaran y se fueran lejos del bosque para formar otro campamento lejos de las amenazas, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya el caos había empezado.

El dragón soltó un alarido que seguro alertaría a los guardias de esa zona y empezó a escupir su fuego por todas partes quemando ese bosque en pleno invierno.

Harry miro a todos lados asustado, buscando a Ron y Hermione para terminar de irse de ahí, pero no los encontró.

No podía ser que ocurriera otra vez una desgracia, no; eso el Castaño no lo iba a permitir por lo que en cuanto pudo correr hacía el campamento conjuro un _Orientame_ para buscar con más precisión a sus compañeros.

A lo lejos vio una cabellera pelirroja pasar por entre los árboles y arbustos, huyendo de la criatura blanca, Harry fue en su dirección.

La adrenalina llenaba sus oidos de un pitido que terminaba por dejarlo sordo, su respiración era irregular por la reciente carrera que acababa de efectuar. Tomó a Ron de la mano y siguió corriendo buscando a Hermione.

Ya no importaban sus cosas, en cuanto encontraran a su amiga los llevaría lejos de ahí sin importar las cosas del campamento.

Un grito sonó por la parte en la que se había ido el dragón y Harry entendió que algo malo había pasado.

Ambos corrieron hacía allí y lo que vieron les dejo boquiabiertos.

\---¡Hermione! ---gritó Ron al verla acorralada contra el piso y el animal, su cuerpo parecía inerte por el miedo.

Harry conjuro una campana y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro buscando perturbarlo con el sonido del metal, el animal parecía más molesto por lo que antes de emprender vuelo soltó otra llamarada de fuego tirando algunos árboles en el camino.

Ron se acercó a revisar a Hermione, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

Harry se acercó y su vista de empañó al ver el panorama.

**_Hermione estaba muerta._ **

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Glamour: ¿Saben? No tengo ni idea de donde salió ese hechizo, lo he leído en otros Fanfics, pero nunca lo he visto en la lista de Hechizos oficial, en los libros no aparece y desconozco si es de Fantastics Beast. Solo sé que se trata de un hechizo que cambia la apariencia, supongo que fue hecho por Fans, pero si es así necesito saber en dónde encuentro una lista de los demás hechizos hechos por Fans.


End file.
